Citrouilles et Propositions
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Pendant des années, Fred et George ont réussi à attirer Hermione dans leur boutique grâce à leurs inventions. Il y a un autre type de tentation qu'ils voudraient assouvir. Peut-être que leur dernier produit d'Halloween fera l'affaire. / TRADUCTION


**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Me voici avec un nouvel OS ce mois-ci, mais avec comme couple Fred/Hermione/George.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimé cette histoire !**

 **Un grand merci à _Reglisseglisse_ pour sa correction, ses conseils et ses modifications sur cet OS ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Merci à _I was BOTWP_ pour avoir accepté la traduction.**

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta pour regarder la large exposition de citrouilles devant le magasin de George et Fred. Elles débordaient des poubelles le long du trottoir, avec des signes curieux ornant chaque section. Rien de tout cela n'avait été là la veille, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le point des apparitions, cappuccino à la main, pour se diriger vers son propre magasin.

'Git' (Con) était noté en vert et argent sur le premier groupe de citrouille.

Hermione avança lentement en lisant chacune des pancartes.

'Giggler' (Comique) se trouvait sur les suivantes.

'MLF' disait la troisième, lui faisant lever les sourcils en regardant le script rose pâle.

'Limerick' était un autre signe, qu'ils avaient dessiné pour ressembler à une porte.

Après avoir regardé toute la gamme des citrouilles, sa curiosité fut piquée. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa montre. C'était la première semaine d'octobre et les élèves étaient de retour à l'école ; personne ne remarquerait si elle ouvrait Fleury et Botts avec quelques minutes de retard. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée de son deuxième magasin préféré de la ruelle.

Les jumeaux étaient maintenant des experts pour attirer Hermione ; la preuve attestée par une porte non verrouillée qui l'attendait, même si le panneau Fermé était toujours en place.

Fred sortit de l'arrière de la boutique quand la cloche de la porte retentit.

Il sourit puis se retourna vers le bureau, faisant probablement signe à George.

Depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle avait repris la librairie, les deux sorciers semblaient ressentir un immense plaisir à trouver des moyens de la surprendre et de l'impressionner.

Ainsi, ils ne cachaient à personne que leurs meilleurs jours étaient ceux où elle venait s'émerveiller de leurs nouvelles acquisitions, allant pour cela jusqu'à modifier les horaires d'ouverture de Fleury et Bott's pour l'occasion.

« Oserais-je demander ? » demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, citrouille, » dit Fred avec un large sourire.

Elle cracha le café qu'elle venait de prendre, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer. « Citrouille ? » elle renifla. « Vraiment, Fred ? »

« Oui, vraiment Fred ? » répéta George à son jumeau alors qu'il apparaissait. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Fred haussa les épaules, l'air décontenancé par le pauvre jeu de mots. (alors, concernant ce jeu de mots, j'ai appris que le mot Pumpkin peut vouloir dire « citrouille », mais également « ma chérie », ce qui explique le jeu de mot)

« Il parle des lanternes, » lui dit George en se mettant devant le comptoir principal, en y appuyant sa hanche et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « On les a ensorcelées pour dire des phrases ou à réagir avec des sons quand on les touche. Bien sûr, pour ça, il faut d'abord tailler la bouche. »

Hermione prit une gorgée de boisson, émettant un bourdonnement de réflexion. Son front se plissait sous l'effet de ses pensées.

« Chaque groupe de citrouilles dit des phrases différentes grâce à un charme ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant du doigt les dits groupes de citrouille.

« Un seul charme, » Fred lui fit un sourire et deux applaudissements. « Le Giggler surtout... »

« … rigole, peu importe la situation, » compléta George. « Tandis que le Git... »

« … t'insulte, » finit Fred.

Hermione sourit largement. Une fois de plus, les deux avaient inventé quelque chose de brillant ensemble. Ils savaient réutiliser le déjà-vu pour le perfectionner et l'utiliser à leurs propres fins. Ce type d'approche prouvait leur génie, encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ne pas en chercher quelques-unes et nous amuser un peu avant d'ouvrir la boutique ? » Fred ressemblait à un chiot, priant pour un festin. Hermione hocha la tête, sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'heure.

Fred sortit par la porte d'entrée et fit léviter cinq citrouilles qui le suivirent en ligne derrière lui alors qu'il entrait. Hermione était occupée à essayer de voir quelle pile il avait choisi, et elle fut légèrement surprise quand elle se retourna vers le comptoir pour trouver George à côté de deux citrouilles, qu'il avait attrapé d'où ne sait d'où.

« _Accio_ Journal, » fit George. Une petite pile de journaux arriva vers eux depuis la porte du bureau encore ouverte et il couvrit le comptoir pour le protéger.

Fred aligna les sept citrouilles puis sortit un couteau de l'air.

Hermione haleta. « D'où cela vient-il ? »

Fred sourit et fit tourner la lame dans ses mains, semblant momentanément plus dangereuse qu'auparavant. La cicatrice sur le côté de son visage renforçait encore cette impression générale.

Hermione regarda George, seulement pour le voir faire un tour similaire, une lame à l'air tranchante apparaissant dans sa main auparavant vide.

« Vous n'avez pas évoqué ces choses ou transfiguré autre chose, » nota Hermione en posant son café sur le comptoir. Elle s'approcha de George en regardant attentivement son couteau.

« Donne-moi ta main, » ordonna George en tendant un de ses bras pour la saisir.

Elle obéit et il la rapprocha de lui. Tournant sa paume vers lui et la dirigeant vers le bas de son corps, il arrêta sa main juste en-dessous de la braguette de son pantalon.

« Est-ce que tu le sens ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Hermione rougit et essaya de retirer sa main de sa poigne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qui se trouvait sous sa paume.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, remarquant que ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle remarqua sont rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait rien qu'en jetant un coup d'oeil à la base de sa gorge. Sans rompre le contact visuel, elle déplaça sa main, caressant le dur…

« Tu as un holster de cuisse dissimulé ? » devina-t-elle.

George acquiesça, un peu distrait, peut-être par la pensée que sa main remontait de quelques centimètres pour évaluer une autre arme secrète – il hocha simplement la tête.

L'effet qu'elle avait sur lui était grisant. Pour toutes les fois où elle avait été troublée par leur attention, échanger les rôles étaient génial.

Fred renifla, s'attirant leurs regards. Hermione laissa tomber sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée et recula.

« Tu veux venir voir mon paquet, Hermione ? » demanda Fred avec espoir.

Feignant une confiance qu'elle ne ressentait pas, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Je suppose que ce ne serait que justice de comparer. Sont-ils identique ? »

Fred sourit malicieusement.

Elle inclina la tête en évaluant Fred.

« Alors, tu vas me dire comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-elle en décidant que ce serait plus sage que de céder.

« Nous préférons te montrer, » lui dit Fred en s'approchant, enflammant le petit espace laissé entre eux d'un nouveau niveau de tension.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Les breloques permettent à l'étui de rester caché et même de s'assurer que les vêtements sur lesquels il reposent soient sans marque, sans ligne de pincement montrant que quelque chose est enroulé autour du tissu. » Fred tourna légèrement sa jambe pour la montrer sous tous les angles. Elle soupçonnait qu'il l'avait pris en pitié en déviant la conversation. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il continuait. « Le couteau prend le même charme quand il glisse à l'intérieur. De là, il s'agit juste de pratiquer un charme d'invocation non verbal. »

« Et pour une femme en robe ou en jupe ? » songea Hermione. « Est-ce que le couteau va traverser le matériau quand il sortira, ou est-ce que ça va être comme un boomerang sous l'ourlet et la main ? »

« Huh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ça pourrait être un danger, » admit George. « Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à le tester. »

« Un autre jour, » ajouta rapidement Fred. « Occupons-nous des citrouilles. »

Hermione se retourna vers George, se sentant… quoi ? Désappointé ? Oui, ce serait une description approprié de ses émotions. Elle aimait vraiment les jumeaux, peut-être _plus_ que ce qu'il faudrait. Elle se sentait vraiment confuse quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment. Surtout quand ils étaient seuls. Il semblait presque qu'ils étaient tous les deux attirés par elle… Mais non, cela ne pouvait pas être correct.

Elle se secoua mentalement et détourna la concentration des papillons de son ventre vers les sept citrouilles orange devant elle.

Elle s'approcha de George, prête à regarder la démonstration. Fred se glissa de l'autre côté, se tenant un peu plus prêt que prévu.

Elle eut de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.

Elle essaya de réprimer le besoin de s'agiter, mais sentit qu'elle se serait détournée lorsque les yeux de George allèrent des siens jusqu'à ceux de Fred. Elle soupçonnait qu'ils communiquaient en silence.

« Commençons par le Giggler, si tu veux bien, » dit Fred en désignant la citrouille se trouvant le plus à gauche.

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation par-dessus son couteau et celui de George, leur donnant une taille plus appropriée pour découper les citrouilles, avant de les donner à Hermione.

George déplaça la citrouille vers elle. « Tu dois la découper à la manière moldue, commence par le haut et nettoie-là. »

La citrouille _vibra_ alors qu'elle commençait à travailler dessus.

« Il garde son rire, tu le sens ? » les yeux de Fred s'illuminèrent alors qu'il regardait sa réaction.

Elle créa une bouche à la citrouille ensuite. Dès que le couteau glissait, faisant la première tranche, des rires commencèrent à s'échapper.

« Sont-ils chronométrés à mes mouvements ? » demanda-t-elle avec crainte, notant un rythme qui correspondait presque à sa coupe.

« Oui ! » George avait l'air excité par son observation. « Nous avons essayé d'imiter la situation de quelqu'un qui se fait chatouiller. »

Elle finit la bouche et recula pour regarder son travail. Les rires disparurent lentement. Elle tendit la main et toucha légèrement la citrouille. Un son s'en échappa.

La citrouille s'arrêta de nouveau dès que son doigt se retira.

« Plus te le fais, plus cela devient difficile, » déclara George.

L'esprit d'Hermione se mis sur pause pendant quelques instants, car sa main venait de trouver un endroit devenant de plus en plus _dur_.

Hermione savait que la chaleur sur son visage se montrait par une teinte rosée se répandant sur ses joues.

« Passons à celui que je pense que tu n'as pas remarqué sur ton chemin en arrivant ici. C'est une sorte de fantasmagorique, » dit Fred, plus droit, un sourire plein d'espoir.

Une fois qu'elle commença à tailler la bouche, une voix de baryton profonde put en sortir.

« C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse, » commença l'histoire.

« Tant que tu la découpes ou que tu la touches, la citrouille te racontera une histoire effrayante. »

« Comment ça se fait ?! » Elle s'arrêta.

« Une combinaison de charmes. Un Sonorus et un charme pour tordre tout ça, un Quick Quills, liée à un troisième charme activé par le toucher. » précisa Fred.

Hermione le savait maintenant, ni l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux n'accepterait jamais un invention qui ne viendrait pas d'eux-même. Même si entre eux ils partageaient le travail de perfectionnement de leurs trouvailles, elle se demandait qui des deux pouvait avoir initié cette idée. Elle essaya pour cela de déchiffrer leur langage corporel. Fred était allé à la porte pour chercher les citrouilles, puis lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait les charmes, ce qui lui fit croire que cette idée d'Halloween venait de lui.

La narration reprit soudainement lorsque George mélangea les citrouilles.

Hermione leva les yeux sur le visage de Fred pendant un moment, avec à l'esprit que beaucoup de personnes étaient repoussées à cause du sourire maladroit et des cicatrices témoignant de sa bravoure pendant la guerre.

Il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait voir le doré dans ses yeux verts, normalement absent. Son visage était si sérieux en ce moment, à quoi pensait-il ? »

George fit irruption dans sa rêverie, « Laissons-en une pour les enfants. »

La troisième citrouille faisait des bruits grossiers que seuls les garçons de l'école primaire trouveraient amusants.

La quatrième citrouille était la 'MILF'. Hermione savait exactement ce que c'était, mais elle fut surprise par les deux hommes. Eh bien, peut-être pas tant que ça puisqu'ils se rendaient dans les boutiques de blagues et les pubs du Londres moldu. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réussi à se rendre au cinéma en cours de route.

« Mmm. Chérie. Oui, juste comme ça. Maman aime ça. »

« George ! Fred ! » Hermione siffla d'un ton scandalisé. « Vous ne pouvez pas vendre ça ! Et si un enfant la touche par erreur ?! »

« Pas de soucis, mon amour. Nous avons ajouté un charme supplémentaire, enfin, pour les adultes. Ils ont été plongé dans une potion anti-âge. Toute personne de moins de dix-sept ans le touchant, la citrouille ne réagira pas, » la rassura George.

« Oh, oui, parce que les mineurs ne traînent jamais autour des adultes et surprennent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas, » répliqua-t-elle.

Fred haussa les épaules.

Hermione souffla.

George roula des yeux.

Hermione tendit la main pour toucher à nouveau la citrouille, la curiosité prenant le dessus.

« Oui, glisse tes doigts de haut en bas... »

Hermione leva rapidement son doigt en rougissant.

« Oh, j'aime cette idée, » Fred la regarda, la chaleur dans son regard. « Qu'en penses-tu, mon frère ? »

« Je pense que nous pourrions travailler avec quelque chose comme ça. »

Hermione balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre, essayant de décider quoi faire. Elle se tourna pour regarder George, trouvant une étincelle identique dans ses yeux.

« Qu-qu-quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas sauter la cinquième citrouille et aller directement à celles que nous avons créées spécialement pour toi ? » Fred la poussa d'un coup de coude pour attirer son attention de George.

« Vous en avez fabriqué une juste pour moi ? » Hermione les regarda tous les deux.

« Ouais, mais le secret c'est que tu dois toucher les deux en même temps pour que cela fonctionne, » George avait l'air satisfait.

Les hommes travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement sur le dessus et l'intérieur des citrouilles, puis ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche. Une fois cela fait, ils se tournèrent vers la sorcière et l'a regardèrent avec hâte alors qu'elle tendait la main pour caresser les citrouilles devant elle.

« Heureux de voir que tu es douée pour utiliser tes deux mains en même temps. Tu veux essayer plus souvent ? » demanda une des citrouilles.

« Comment te sens-tu avec quatre mains sur toi en même temps ? » dit l'autre citrouille.

Ses mains lachèrent les citrouilles, les paumes devenant immédiatement moites. Sa respiration devenait rapidement plus audible dans la boutique.

George se pencha, son souffle chaud sur son cou lui provoquant des frissons. « Fred et moi sommes excellents au partage, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas déjà deviné. »

De l'autre côté d'elle, la main de Fred se leva pour toucher doucement son bras. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, laissant clairement apparaître la question dans ses yeux.

« Nous sommes un ensemble – tu ne peux pas nous séparer. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle passa inconsciemment sa langue dessus pour les humidifier.

George se rapprocha encore plus, la bloquant efficacement entre-eux. Elle se déplaça pour faire directement face à Fred – il la récompensait d'un magnifique sourire.

Lorsque George écarta les cheveux d'Hermione, plaçant sa bouche ouverte pour embrasser la base de son cou, Fred recula momentanément. Elle le regarda sortir sa baguette et utiliser une seule incantation pour verrouiller la porte, accrocher une note quelconque, fermer les stores et baisser la lumière.

Cette action la ramena à la réalité.

« Ma boutique - »commença-t-elle avant que Fred ne s'abaisse pour capturer sa bouche avec des lèvres douces.

Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. Peut-être que c'était un autre de ses rêves ? Elle avait certainement des rêves similaires à ça. Elle écarta rapidement cette pensée – elle réalisait que c'étaient des rêves seulement après s'être réveillée. De plus, la sensation des deux hommes l'embrassant était infiniment meilleure que dans ses rêves.

La langue de Fred traça ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée. Elle lui ouvrit la bouche, gémissant quand sa langue caressa doucement la sienne. Elle voulait savourer.

Hermione entendit George murmurer un charme qu'elle connaissait bien. Ses cheveux se sont commodément enroulés dans un chignon. Elle s'est émerveillée qu'il ait appris un telle chose. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses hanches, les agrippant, les pétrissant rythmiquement alors qu'il la poussait vers son jumeau.

Elle sentit la chaleur pénétrer dans son cœur, le tintement douloureuse familier qu'elle avait récemment réussi à satisfaire.

Les mains d'Hermione remontèrent sous les bras de Fred, agrippant le dos de sa chemise. À son tour, les mains de Fred allaient de haut en bas, le bout de ses doigts se soulevant sur les côtés de ses seins, la taille, le long des mains de son frères, jusqu'à ses cuisses.

George mordit sa jugulaire, puis plongea dessus. Elle haleta, brisant son baiser avec Fred.

George profita de l'occasion pour attraper son menton et tourner son visage vers lui afin qu'il puisse goûter. Son baiser serait mieux décrit comme étant exigeant. Il était en contrôle, non pas d'une manière trop énergique, mais dans un rythme rapide, enchevêtrant leurs langues.

Fred prit ça comme un signe pour dégrafer ses robes et glisser les trois boutons de son chemisier. Hermione savait qu'il aurait continué si elle n'avait pas murmuré : « Arrête. »

Les deux hommes se sont arrêtés, presque congelés.

Hermione vit l'incertitude dans les yeux de George lorsqu'il se retira d'elle.

« Je dois faire quelque chose pour mon magasin, » sa voix sortit, faible et époustouflante.

Elle sentit Fred la dépasser. Elle se tourna pour le trouver en train de lui sourire.

« Le charme que j'ai fait pour fermer notre magasin ? Il est dupliqué sur le tien. Le panneau indique que tu as été appelée de façon inattendue et que tu reviendras demain. Nous avons prévu ce petit truc depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. »

Le rire d'Hermione retentit.

« Depuis combien de temps exactement prévoyez-vous de me séduire ? » Hermione les regarda tous les deux. Elle remarqua les regards penauds des jumeaux.

Ils semblaient gênés.

« Mois ? Des années ? » George haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant, à moins que tu aies d'autres objections, je suggère que nous passions à notre appartement, » lui dit Fred avant de glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules et de se pencher en avant pour taquiner son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

George se pressa contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains levant ses seins. La nouvelle position lui permit de sentir l'érection épaisse qui tendait le pantalon contre ses fesses. Cela permit également à Fred d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses tétons – il commença à en sucer un à travers la dentelle, créant une exquise friction avec le tissu.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'on irait en haut ? » elle gémit.

Fred se leva, rapide comme l'éclair, enroula ses bras autour d'eux et le fit apparaître tous les trois dans une chambre.

Hermione remarqua à peine le décor, mais au moins la pièce semblait propre. Le lit était grand – elle se demandait à quel jumeau il appartenait.

La bouche de Fred descendit sur la sienne avant que ses pensées ne puissent se déplacer sur autre chose, tandis que George s'échappait derrière eux. Fred travailla rapidement avec les boutons restants de son chemisier, le laissant tomber à leurs pieds.

Hermione entendit le bruissement des vêtements derrière et le bruit distinct d'une ceinture défaite et frappant le sol.

Elle laissa échapper un son étouffé de surprise quand George l'attrapa des bras de Fred, la tirant contre sa poitrine nue. Il avait gardé un caleçons bleu étonnamment élégants, qui montrait le contour de sa bite dure.

Elle réussit à enlever ses chaussures et à sortir de son pantalon tandis que George posait des baisers sur ses épaules et son cou. Maintenant, il lui restait seulement son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de George et lui tendit sa bouche. Il fredonna d'appréciation. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, rapprochant leurs corps.

Elle laissa échapper une pleurnicherie, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissant alors que Fred se remettait en place derrière elle.

Elle ne rompit pas son baiser avec George pour regarder Fred, mais elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine nue et le frottement de tissu sur le bas de son dos, indiquant qu'il avait gardé ses sous-vêtements – _pour l'instant_.

Fred se plaça contre elle, la laissant sentir à quel point il était excité. Il réussi à se faufiler entre elle et le corps de George. Il remonta un bonnet du soutien-gorge et joua avec un sein. L'autre main passa sur son estomac pour la frotter à travers sa culotte humide.

George commença a faire onduler ses hanches. Il haletait contre ses lèvres, « Fuck Freddie. »

Fred rigola. « C'est le plan Georgie, » dit-il avant de tourner la main, ce qu'Hermione réalisa par la suite avait servi à non seulement caressé son clitoris encore couvert, mais également stimula son frère, pour lui donner une pression espiègle.

George inclina suffisamment la tête pour évaluer l'expression d'Hermione.

« Tout va bien, mon amour ? » demanda Fred d'une voix calme, marquant une pause dans son occupation.

« Certainement, » répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour que l'homme derrière elle puisse voir la vérité dans ses yeux.

« Brillant, » dit-il avant qu'elle commence à l'embrasser. Maintenant, il continuait le mouvement de sa main, forçant sa friction alors qu'il pompait en rythme George.

George en profita pour travailler sur le soutien-gorge. Bientôt, il se pencha, léchant, suçant et mordant ses tétons, tandis que sa main se chargeait de la taquiner à travers sa culotte.

Elle laissa échapper un bruit de plainte quand George s'éloigna. Fred fit écho au bruit alors qu'elle détournait les yeux pour dire à George de revenir.

Les mots restèrent dans sa bouche – le voyant complètement nu, caressant sa queue pendant qu'il la regardait avidement et Fred quitta son esprit embrouillé.

George s'est assis sur le lit, assis contre la tête de lit et a ordonné : « Ne t'arrête pas. » Sa main ne s'arrêtait certainement pas.

« Il prend la direction, » murmura Fred. « Oh, et il est un peu voyeur aussi. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je suis l'exhibitionniste. De toute évidence, » Fred sourit.

Fred les positionna doucement pour le plus grand plaisir de son jumeau tandis qu'Hermione décida qu'il était temps de voir si elles (ils) étaient vraiment identiques.

Elle travailla leurs sous-vêtements et les parcourait. Quand ils gloussaient tous les deux à son évaluation sournoise, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous doutiez pas que j'allais le faire, maintenant ou plus tard, » a-t-elle déclaré.

« Et ? » a demandé Fred.

Elle aimait définitivement ce qu'elle voyait. Probablement la longueur moyenne, mais épaisse, débout et non coupée. Pas besoin de leur donner de plus gros égo que ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

« Ça va le faire. »

Fred se moqua.

George grogna. « Assez parlé. »

Fred semblait aimer le ton. Sa queue à eu une secousse. Elle tendit la main le long de son corps en suivant un rythme passionnant. Elle voulait le goûter et se dirigeait vers le bas dans cette intention en tête.

« Pas encore. Je veux regarder Fred te faire plaisir en premier. » George lui rappela sa présence.

Pendant un moment, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec George en public. Avec sa bouche pratiquant des caresses, Fred la remis rapidement à l'aise.

Fred posa sa bouche sur son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les sons heureux s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il arriva à ses seins, les embrassant avec attention. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses épaules, les ongles s'enfonçant légèrement.

« Descends, » commanda une voix rauque depuis le lit.

Fred fit comme son frère le demandait, agenouillé devant elle. Le regard qu'il lui donnait promettait beaucoup de choses.

Il commença lentement, léchant tout le long de son corps, s'arrêtant pour plonger sa langue en elle, ou la la faire bouger autour de son clitoris, ne s'arrêtant jamais à un endroit suffisamment longtemps pour offrir une vraie satisfaction.

Hermione attrapa sa tête, essayant de garder sa bouche exactement là où elle le voulait.

« Patience, » réprimanda-t-il sans enlever sa bouche de sa peau.

« Tu es tellement taquin, » haleta-t-elle.

Son rire paraissait sensuel. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec la façon dont cela se répercutait sur un endroit sensible.

« Tu devrais savoir que notre magasin a tant de succès que George et moi-même savons accumuler les meilleures farces, » dit-il en la lâchant, « un élément de surprise, » a-t-il ajouté, « un sentiment d'attente, » continua-t-il, « avant l'extase, » finit-il, se cramponnant à son bourgeon pour le sucer sérieusement.

Elle s'est retrouvée emportée par un orgasme plus vite que prévu.

« Circé ! » cria-t-elle.

En descendant de son orgasme, sa conscience revint. Deux pairs d'yeux remplis de luxure la regardaient tandis que deux mains travaillaient des queues dures. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire maintenant ?

George résolu son dilemme en disant : « Monte sur le lit et laisse-moi te regarder monter Fred, Hermione. »

Ils se sont retrouvés près de George alors qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur Fred. Les hommes étaient presque côte à côte, donnant à Hermione une excellente vue de leurs deux visages.

Fred lui permit de bouger comme elle le souhaitait. Rapidement, elle construit un deuxième orgasme.

« Elle se rapproche, Georgie, » grogna Fred, ses pupilles gonflées alors que ses yeux suivaient ses seins qui rebondissaient.

« Comment est-elle, Freddie ? » George regarda là où leur corps étaient intensément rejoint.

« Putain de divine. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre que ce soit mon tour, » gémit George. « Oh Godric ! »

Hermione regarda George venir, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés. Elle est tomba juste après lui.

Son corps se figea d'extase. Fred claqua les hanches en-dessous d'elle. Juste avant d'arriver à sa fin, il prit la main la plus proche de George de sa hanche et enfonça ses doigts dans la cuisse de son frère. Il les serra tous deux fermement alors qu'il chuchotait, « Oui, oui, oui, » en rythme avec ses derniers mouvements saccadés.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans le fouillis du lit, Hermione s'approcha pour attraper la main de George, puis celle de Fred.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'en avoir eu assez pour répondre à la question de la citrouille. Il faudrait peut-être recommencer »

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Review !**


End file.
